Dean Rising
by DSCWin
Summary: Four months after Dean's deal ended in his death, Dean is back and is confused how. Set in the episode titled "Lazarus Rising" from 04x01 of Supernatural. Expect differences please comment.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm struggling with writing Season 3 for some reason. But this is the first episode of Season 4. Supernatural in it's entirety belongs to CW and the rightful owners. Christina, Stan, and Alex are the only ones I take credit for. If somethings are similar to the episode it's because I struggle and want to make it seem like it flows better. There will be somethings that would be different. This will be in Christina's POV. Thanks and hope you enjoy- DSCWin**

 **~/~**

 **Prologue**

 _I stood there my body shaking as I watched the ghostly shapes of the Hell hounds tear into Dean's flesh, his blood spraying everywhere. I screamed and fought against the invisible restraints that Lilith kept on me and Sam. I couldn't believe my luck. I find my brothers and my real dad and I loose them all in one way or another. Dad died saving me and Dean's life, Sam being killed by one of Azazel's special demon children only to be brought back by Dean. Now I'm watching as my brother is being ripped to shreds in front of me._

 _"DEAN!" Sam's screams fell on dead ears, literally as Dean now lay on the floor blood staining his shirt. I closed my eyes knowing this was nothing more then a nightmare. A nightmare I had been dealing with for the past four months._

 **Chapter One**

I woke up gasping as the image of Dean's mangled body still fresh on my mind. My sudden burst of waking up, woke up Stan who reached over and turned on the bedside lamp lighting the room quickly. I wasn't one who enjoys talking about my nightmares. But this one Stan knew what I had dreamt. "Dean?" He asked and I nodded holding my face trying to hold back the tears that began to form. "Chriss, Dean's dead. You need to stop blaming yourself."

"I know," I sobbed forcing the tears back. "But you can't blame me for having survivors guilt." He nodded agreeing with me. He sat up and pulled me into a warm hug holding me close. As he continued to hold me I finally my tears escaped. I hated crying especially as I was being held.

"Babe, you need to calm down." Stan began to rock me back and forth his hands gently rubbing my arm and back. "It's going to be okay." I lowered my head and leaned against his chest hearing the steady beat of his heart. I took in several deep breaths before nodding slowly.

"What would I do without you?" I asked trying to joke and lighten the mood.

"You'd go crazy." Stan said making me chuckle. I nodded and looked up at him kissing him deeply.

"I love you, Stan." His soft lips pressed against my forehead and pulled me back down into the bed pulling the blankets until it rested just level with my shoulder. Stan's arm was still hugging me keeping me close. His even breathing helped calm me down. But I once again couldn't sleep images of Dean's dead body still plagued my mind. I carefully slid out of Stan's grip before walking towards the bedroom door. I quickly grab some clothes before walking towards the bathroom to change and not disturb Stan. It wasn't uncommon of me to leave the house while trying to call my brother Sam. But ever since he had disappeared a month or so after Dean's death I haven't even gotten a call or a text from him.

 **~DSCWin~**

I wiped sweat from my forehead as I continued to work on a motorbike that was towed by Bobby a few days ago. I felt calmed working on vehicles, and this particular Motorcycle I was going to own but becoming pregnant before I could finish put a stop for that. I was listening to the radio on a country station that I enjoy as it helped me get myself working. The noon heat landed on my exposed neck causing me to start getting dizzy and I thought I might as well get myself inside before I passed out because of heat stroke.

I found Bobby sitting at his desk reading a book a half opened bottle of Johnny Walker Blue sat beside him. I shook my head slowly with disappoint. But I knew what he was going through. Dean, just like me and Sam, were like kids he never had. He glanced up at me as I walked up the stairs to one of the few rooms that he had up there. We didn't talk that much because we knew that we'd both want to talk about Dean, and none of us wanted to bring him up since we were still getting over the fact he had died in front of me and Sam. Bobby however helped Sam bury him. I was still in shock that I just stayed in the Impala trying really hard not to break down and run away. But I knew I was only hurting myself as I moved up the stairs and tried to focus on other things.

I lay on the bed placing a cold rag over my eyes as I felt the heat escape my body. I hated the hot September heat and I tried to calm down when I heard someone knocking on the downstairs door. My first thought it was Stan bringing Alex over to visit as he usually did when I left to come over at Bobby's to work on cars or what was around. But as I heard the door opening I knew it wasn't them because Alex's screams of joy never came. Instead I heard grunts, groans and things breaking. There was a fight going downstairs.

I leapt from my feet and carefully walked down the stairs to see something that made me nearly fall the rest of the way of the stairs. Dean was standing there keeping the silver knife Bobby kept on a small side table from going into his face. "Bobby it's me!" He was screaming. I slid and sat on the steps making myself as small as possible. It sounded like Dean but I knew it was impossible for him to be alive after all this time. "I'm not a shape-shifter!"

"Then you're a remnant." I looked up and saw that Dean had pushed Bobby aside to grab hold of the knife.

"If I was either, could I do this with a silver knife?" He looked hesitant before he slid the sharpened knife across his forearm. Red blood slid down his open cut but he dropped the knife on the table. He was my older brother. Not a creature pretending to be him. Bobby rushed up and wrapped him in a hug while I slowly moved myself to my feet.

"How is this possible, boy?" Bobby asked he was close to tears. Much like when we had said our last goodbyes when we buried him.

"I don't know. I just remember I was hell-hound chew toy next thing I was in a pine-" I walked carefully from behind and poured a bottle of holy water over Dean's head. He just stood and stared at Bobby before slowly turning around to look at me. "I'm not a demon either." He said. He must have seen me on the stairs for he just pulled me into a hug and I nearly lost all emotions there. I had my brother back. My family was almost whole. _I just need Sam._ I thought pushing Dean back before I cried into his shirt. "Christy, you didn't have anything to deal with this, did you?"

"No." I said not fully understanding what he was meaning. But the thought of him accusing me of selling my soul then I shook my head even more. "No, I haven't. Why would I bother selling my soul after what I seen you go for the last year?"

Dean nodded and turned to look at Bobby who shook his head. "Where's Sam?" That's when I felt the familiar grips of fear on my heart. It was logically, by the power of deduction must be Sam.

"We haven't seen him in a few months." Bobby said with a shrug. "He took your death pretty hard there buddy."

"I don't dout it." Dean mentioned softly grabbing a cellphone and began to dial Sam's number. It was turned off and now I was extremely worried about Sam's safety. We all were.


	2. Chapter 2

**This next chapter will be a lot of actual things from the episode minus some things. And some changes to the fight between Sam and Dean. Please don't hate me. This is fanfic after all. I'm trying to stay true to the episode that is owned by CW and not by me. Christina, Stan and Alex are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"So none of you have heard from Sam?" Dean asked as he drove with me to Stan's house for me to pack a small bag and to drop off the truck, which was our only vehicle. I shook my head and glanced over at him. It was strange sitting next to him. Even though he proved himself to be my older brother I just couldn't help but feel something off about him.

"Not since you died." I said softly pulling up my driveway. "Sam didn't talk much to me or Bobby. He mostly attacked the Jack Daniels and kept to himself." I pulled to park and Alex and Stan rushed out.

"Wow, Alex has gotten big." Dean said as my son stood jumping with excitement next to Stan. "How old is he now?"

"You were there for his birthday last November." I said with a grin. "He's almost six. He's already in Kindergarten." Dean looked surprised as he climbed out and Alex, only wearing his pajama bottoms rushed out to throw his arms around his uncle's neck.

"Uncle Bean!" He screamed as Dean lifted him in the air. "Daddy thought you were a hobo!"

"Really?" Dean eyed Stan who looked shocked to see him standing there. "Well, I'm not a hobo. Just your uncle."

"Glad to see you...back." Stan and I still hadn't told Alex the concept of death since he turned five but I knew it was only a matter of time. "Honey, what's going on?"

"I'm needing to go to Indiana." I said walking into the house with Alex still in Dean's arms. I smiled and loved the fact Alex loved his uncles. "Sam's in trouble and Bobby, Dean and I are going to make sure that everything is still good with him."

Stan looked like had taken a bite of a lemon as I ran up the stairs and into our room to pack my backpack. "Are you still wanting to get married?"

"Of course," I said hearing the high pitched laughs coming from downstairs. "Stan, look I'm still going to get married to you. I just need to make sure my other brother is okay. I got one of my brother back. I don't want to loose Sam."

"Alright, I'll let you go. But on one condition."

"That once I get back I'll stay by your side until the day I get married?" I asked and Stan shook his head.

"Just promise me you actually go through with this wedding." Stan said as he pulled me into a hug and squeezed me tightly against his chest. "Promise me also that once we get married you won't be hunting. I don't think I want Alex in that life."

I let out a sigh and nodded slowly. "I promise." I kissed him gently on the lips before walking out and climbing down my stairs. Alex was holding Dean's arms behind him and, Dean trying to be a cool uncle was pretending to be hurting and struggling with the hold.

"Okay. I'll say it! Uncle! Uncle!" He screamed making Alex smile with glee. "Alright well, we got to go bud okay? You'll make a great Superhero one day." I glanced up at Stan who looked as though Dean was sending our son to his death. Of course Dean would never say Hunter, as Alex never knew what it was. But I knew none of us wanted Alex to become something he was and I am. A hunter. A killer of dark creatures.

"Come on Dean, we need to go." Dean nodded and quickly broke free of Alex's grip and we walked out. I quickly wrapped my arms around my son and kissed him on the cheek. "Love ya bug. You be good for dad okay?"

"Okay mommy." Alex smiled and when Bobby pulled up in the driveway Dean and I quickly jumped inside the car and took off.

 **~Dean Rising~**

It was nearing two in the morning when we arrived at a hotel in a small Indiana city. The chocolate brown building with it's red neon hearts made my body twist uncomfortably as we climbed out of Bobby's car. Dean instinctively pulled me close to him as he had the same thought I had. That this was one of those pay by the hour places and judging by the sounds that emanated through the doors our guess was probably correct.

"Can I help you three?" The front desk man was a young eighteen year old boy with greasy hair and a far out look in his eyes.

"We're looking for a man," Dean said his voice changing to his FBI counterpart. He pulled out a picture of Sam and lifted it up to show the stoned teenager. The boy looked hard at the picture then let out a surfer laugh before typing on the computer. "I take it you know where he is?"

"Yeah," the boy said smiling drunkenly up at Dean. "He's here every night. Keeps to himself from other renters but damn does he know the way around a woman." I couldn't help but shudder as I turned my head to stop myself from puking all over the boy's face. "He's in room twenty eight. Second floor down the hall. Can't miss it."

"Thanks." Dean grabbed the picture he had set on the counter and lead the way towards the stairs. I was happy to get away from the boy feeling my body tremble with disgust as we roamed the hallway towards the room.

Twenty eight was like every other door there. The red slightly faded red outline of a heart made my insides twist again. _What's Sam doing in a place like this? Has he completely lost it?_ I thought as Dean pounded a fist on the door. I looked around expecting to see other people looking out of their doors but I guess cops, as long as they weren't pounding on their door, was normal and didn't arose suspicion.

"Where is it?" A woman's voice made me snap my attention back at the door. She was pretty standing about five foot five maybe six, she had long wavy dark hair and dark eyes. I think they had to be brown for they didn't seem dark as being evil. She was wearing a white tank top and blue briefs.

"Where's what?" Bobby asked and I looked confused.

"The pizza, that needs to be delivered by three people." We took turns looking at each other before I looked up seeing a new figure walking into the main room. It was Sam. His hair was wet and combed back his grey undershirt wasn't tucked in but he still looked the same. Maybe a bit darker around the edges. The aura I was warned about him was hard to see in the dimly lit room but I saw it shimmering.

"Hey I was think..." He paused when he saw us standing there.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said his lips slightly curled in a small smile. I wasn't expecting to see Sam full on attack Dean but once he had his knife slide out from his jeans I knew that it could get out of control fast.

Bobby went first to the girl who looked confused as she was now pined against the door to the hotel room. I rushed around trying to find an opportunity to jump in to stop them but I couldn't find any opening. Dean was now pinned and fighting to stop Sam from shoving a knife into his face. I reacted automatically pulling on Sam's knife arm and pulling.

"Sam! Stop it!" I screamed and I felt Sam's arm relax under my strain. "Sam it's Dean! He's back...It's really him." Sam stared at Dean for a good couple of minutes before he dropped his knife to the ground. I hesitantly let go and was relieved when he just embraced Dean.

"What are you guys?" We all turned to look at the woman that stood looking between Sam and Dean. "Lovers?"

"No." Sam chuckled nervously. "He's...He's my brother." The girl's cheeks burned more as she looked at all the people that were in the room.

"I think I should get dressed then." She stammered moving around Bobby who walked out of the room while the girl grabbed her clothes that was scattered over the floor. She moved quickly to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. A few minutes later she walked out wearing jeans and a frilly blue shirt. Sam lead her to the door and she looked up at him awkwardly. "Well, I had a nice time, Sam." She said shooting glances over at me, Dean and Bobby.

"Same. I'll call you later Katie." Sam chuckled nervously.

"Krissy." She corrected a bit rough.

"Krissy, right. Sorry." Krissy smiled and walked out of the room and down the hall. As soon as the door closed and Sam walked over to sit down on his bed pulling his shoes.

"How much did it cost you." Dean growled making Sam look up at him confused.

"What are you talking about, Dean?" Sam asked standing up grabbing his shirt. "You know unlike you I don't need to pay for companionship."

"How much longer do you have until your contract's over?" I snapped. He looked at me with the same dark glare as Dean. He went from utter confusion to the defense very quickly as he stopped halfway of putting on his over shirt.

"Guys I didn't sell my soul to get you back, Dean." Sam said looking between me and Dean. "No demon would make the deal with me."

"Oh you expect me to believe that?" Dean snarled his arms folded across his chest. "Sam, the how do you explain this!" Dean rolled his sleeve over his shoulder and we looked at the handprint burned into his skin. My mouth dropped open as I took a step towards him my fingers outstretched to touch it. When I touched the blister something buzzed in my head. I winced slightly but nobody seemed to notice me. I was in my own world now. I saw a figure tall with glowing white eyes. It looked like something I had seen before but I couldn't place it. Something about the figure brought a sense of calmness and security that my brothers wouldn't understand.

 _Who are you?_ I thought and was surprised to hear my voice inside my head echo. The figure's eyes closed before I snapped out of my thought. Sam and Dean were looking at me now as they stood in the doorway of the hotel room. "You coming?" Sam asked me and I just noticed I was just standing in the middle of the room my head slightly lifted towards the ceiling as if the tall figure was standing there.

"Y...Yeah. Sorry. Kind of spaced out I guess." I stammered before making my way out of the door allowing Sam to close it behind us. _I just spaced out._

 ** _Not_** _**quite.**_ The voice answered feeling my body with warmth and comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention readers I hope you continue to read and comment on this. I know the whole sister thing is overdone but I enjoy that some of you take the time to read. Supernatural is owned and created by CW and the rights to it belong to them. Christina, Stan and Alex are my creations. I might have been spelling Pamela's name wrong and I am sorry. I hope you like this chapter. I know I skipped a lot and changed a few things but I hope things still flow nicely. Keep enjoying and keep commenting thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

I walked behind my brothers rethinking about what I had just witnessed in the hotel room after I had touched Dean's burn. I wanted to tell my brothers everything as they now were looking at me as I meandered behind muttering something under my breath.

"You gonna be okay?" Sam asked me. I looked up at him and I shrugged not responding. A fire burned in the pit of my stomach suddenly. That fire was anger at the abandonment of Sam after Dean had died. I knew he was just being stupid but my anger was now burning wildly. "Here, Dean." I heard the soft jingle of keys being tossed through the air.

"Hey, beautiful!" Dean sang as we reached the impala. I chuckled as I opened the back door and slid inside. "God I missed you."

"Oh here you go as well." Sam reached behind him and pulled the necklace Dean was given at Christmas and I felt anger pass through me. As I thought back to where I had asked for it as Sam had the car.

* * *

 _"Sam please! I don't have that many memories. I think it's fair I get the amulet at least." I was screaming as Sam pulled a brand new bottle of Jack Daniels out of the paper bag and popped the lid open._

 _"He was my brother." He slured taking a large gulp of the liquor._

 _"Mine too, Sam!" I screamed at him. Bobby walked inside the kitchen looking hungover. He growled at us as I stood there my eyes filling with tears. "It's only fair I get something of his. What would Dean say?!_

 _"Shut it both of you!" Bobby growled grabbing an empty bottle for the counter and tossed it across the room. "We all are sufferin'. Don't make it right to be yelling at nine in the morning!" I bit my lip and ran out of the door slamming it behind me. I wanted to hop into the impala and hot wire it but I knew that if Dean were around he'd absolutly hate it. So instead I rushed to the road and started the ten mile trek to my house crying all the way._

* * *

I woke up when the impala hit a pothole. I slowly sat up my hand frantically rubbing at my mouth for any traces of drool. Dean and Sam sat in silence as I leaned in between them like i usally did when we drove. Bobby's car was in front of us and Dean was following.

"Where we going?" I asked surprised to see that nobody jumped.

"Bobby's taking us to see a friend." Dean said shooting me a look. I nodded and leaned back. Sam looked over at me over his shoulder but didn't say anything except look as though he had he had accidentally kicked I pet I didn't own. I turned and looked out the window. I wasn't going to bring it up.

 ** _Don't let them see me._** The voice said in my head. I looked around trying to see if I can see someone sitting next to me. But I sat in the back alone. _**Do what you must to stop them. Hurry. Now!**_

I shook my head unsure what the voice meant as Dean pulled up behind Bobby in front of an old looking Victorian house with dark shingles it seemed too bright as we slowly made our way up the steps. "Be on yer best behavior." Bobby growled at mostly Dean and Sam. But he did shoot me a look that could only mean anyone with the last name of Winchester. He turned around and knocked a few times on the door and seconds later the door opened. A very well aged woman stood there in front of us with a large smile. "Pamela." Bobby greeted with a warm smile.

"Bobby Singer!" Pamela almost skipped out of the door and wrapped both arms around Bobby. Leaning back, Bobby felt his feet leave the ground beneath him making Sam, Dean and I very impressed.

"Uh..." Dean didn't know whether to attack or simply acknowledge the woman as awesome as she set Bobby back to the porch. "First time I ever saw a woman pick up Bobby." He finally said making Pamela chuckle.

"Well, Dean it comes with the job." I felt my stomach tighten. _She knew Dean's name?_ Pamela smiled and lead us inside the house. "Those spirits are mighty chatty with it comes to the one that escaped Hell." Pamela said as we walked into the livingroom.

"So you knew Dean escaped?" I asked as we entered the livingroom to see a small round table with just five chairs strategically placed around the table.

"The spirits told me." Pamela said pointing to a Ouija board that sat propped up against the mirror. My body did an involuntary shake. I never liked them when Dean and Sam told me we were needing it to contact something from beyond. She bent down at a small cupboard while I took a quick survey of the rest of the room.

"So I take it Jesse wasn't forever." Dean said bringing me back to see a tramp stamp with "Jesse Forever" tattooed into her skin.

"Nope. But you might just get yourself lucky." Pamela smiled and winked at Dean as she draped a black silk cloth over the table. A pentagram in gold was stamped inside the fabric and each of the chairs were at each of the points. She looked at Sam who seemed a bit put out and she smiled. "You're welcome to come too, Grumpy." She said and I could feel that sick feeling spread over me. _Oh my God._ I shook my head and headed for the chairs. "Sam would you get the curtains, please?" Sam walked over towards her large windows and pulled on the darkened curtains as Pamela was lighting five candles and placed them through the room giving the room that eerie glow I can't stand. "Alright, Bobby and..."

"Christina." I said with a smile as she pointed to a chair next to Bobby's while Bobby sat down next to the chair at the head of the table. **_Don't let this happen!_** The voice said again making me want to stand up and start screaming at the ceiling. I shook my head as I took a seat and Sam sat down next to me.

"Everyone please join hands." My fingers curled around Bobby's and Sam's hands and I felt them vibrate beneath my skin. "Now, is there something this thing touched?" I watched as Pamela's hands slowly moved towards under the table before Dean stopped her quickly.

"Nothing down there has been touched. Trust me." He stammered. Even in the darkened room I could see the faint traces of pink sliding across his face. He instead rolled his sleeve over his left shoulder exposing the blistered hand-print. Pamela placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I call on the spirits to bring forth the one that did this." Pamela's voice was making something in the back of my mind twinge. My voice was stopped. I couldn't speak out.

 ** _Don't let them see me! The consequences would be dire._**

 _What are you talking about?_

 ** _You know who I am. You know what I am. Don't let her find me_**

"Castiel?" My stomached nodded. The ring of the name spreading through me like a bucket of ice cold water. A name I hadn't heard for years yet still couldn't place where I heard it. "Castiel come forward and show yourself to me." Pamela continued to speak. I felt my mouth open and close as if trying to warn her not to continue but something blocked my voice. "Castiel please!"

A cold chill surrounded us making the candles flicker. "Pam, you should probably stop." Dean's voice was hard and commanding he wanted her to stop just as bad as me.

"No, I can almost see him." Pamela said.

"Pamela please." My voice was shaking and pleading. It didn't sound like my voice. "Pamela you need to stop."

"I can see a figure." Pamela was continuing. Making it more difficult for me and everyone in that room stay holding hands. "Castiel turn around! Let me see you."

 _ **I will not!**_ The voice was different now. It wasn't talking to me anymore. It was talking to Pamela but I could hear it.

"Castiel I command you to look at me!" _**I'm sorry. I know you tried.**_ I opened my eyes as a shrill shriek filled the room and light erupted from Pamela's eyes. Her screams were understandable. Something was happening and I let go sending Pamela to the floor whimpering while Sam rushed to open the curtains as the candles had been blown out. "My eyes! He burned my eyes!" I felt my stomach turn over as I looked at Pamela her eyes were indeed burned out. She was whimpering next to Bobby and Dean while I slowly crept out of the room. My eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Sam call 911." Dean commanded nobody seeing that I was heading out of the room. I turned around and rushed out leaving the house and kept running in a random direction. I kept running until I found myself in the middle of a field before I let out a scream and dropped to my knees clutching my head as I could still feel someone inside of it trying to talk to me.

 _ **I'm sorry you had to witness that.**_

 _Who are you? Are really Castiel?_

 ** _Yes I am._**

 _What do you want with me? Why did you attack Pamela?_

 ** _You'll know in due time. But you first need to return to your brothers. There is a great work for you three. But you cannot tell them our encounters._**

 _What? Why?_

 ** _Unless you want them to share the same fate as Pamela you will obey me._**

I felt the contents of my stomach fly up my throat and onto the ground. Burning acid scorched my throat as I remembered I didn't have a whole lot to eat in the past twenty-four hours. But my body still needed to release the pressure in my stomach. A soft gentle hand touched the top of my head and I spun around thinking it was probably one of my brothers or Bobby. But when I turned around to see who it was nothing stood there. I slowly climbed to my feet and was instantly greeted with the smell of freshly fallen rain. I looked up to the sky and couldn't see a single cloud. "Castiel?" I called aloud spinning around to see if I could catch a glimpse of some demonic entity but there was nobody.

 _ **In due time. You'll see me. All in due time.**_ Came a soft reply from all around me the burning sensation in my throat gone.

I walked back towards the house following the trail of pushed down weeds and grass until I saw Bobby climbing into his car and following the ambulance. Sam and Dean had their backs turned watching as the two vehicles pulled away then turned and saw me walking towards them looking pale.

"Get in the car." Sam growled sliding into the front seat. Dean, who still looked upset that I took off like that, didn't seem angry enough to scream at me. I quietly climbed into the back and stared at the back of Sam's chair. The Impala purred into life and slowly backed out of the driveway the soft bumps of the ground beneath me made me bounce back and forth.

"Does anyone have anything on this Castiel guy?" Dean asked as we started to drive down the street heading into town and for a hotel.

"Never heard of him." Sam said shaking his head. I kept my mouth shut as I turned and watched the scenery fly past the window. "But I do know something, it had to be very powerful to burn someone's eyes out like that."

"Yeah, no kidding." Dean said and I could feel his eyes on me. I guess he could feel the nerves that ran up and down my body as we continued to drive. I closed my eyes not ready to come to grips of what the hell had happened. I wanted to say it was just a freak accident that I'm just hearing voices but that same fresh rain smell surrounded me and I could feel someone wrap an arm around my shoulders. I closed my eyes and felt instant relief washed over me and I leaned back closing my eyes softly.

 _I'll see what I can do to stop them, from seeking you out._ I thought as Dean continued to drive.

 _ **Thank you.**_ The voice replied and the smell vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not my best chapter I feel. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

I laid on the bed my arm draped over my eyes when Sam had left towards the library to try and find anything on Castiel, while Dean typed on Sam's laptop. I could feel myself falling asleep when I heard him clear his throat. "Why'd you leave like that?" He asked and I sat up to look at him. His eyes were rough looking at me. But ignored the anger and shrugged.

"I just felt scared and threatened." I said the guilt sinking further into my stomach like a lead ball. "I do have a wedding I must attend to in a couple of months." I said making Dean roll his eyes and went back to the laptop. "Dean, look I feel guilty for leaving. But you know how I am. I'm the flight instead of fight type of girl if things go south for us. Remember the Morton house? I was desperately clawing at the walls to get out."

"I know, but you also knew if you left us to die you'd never forgive yourself. What would you feel if that Castiel attacked us again? How would you feel then knowing you lost not only me and Sam, but Bobby as well?"

"Dean please. I'm sorry I left okay? Besides I think that thing followed me out to where I was. They weren't going to attack me, in fact they apologized for hurting Pamela but she flew to close to the sun. She had to get burned. They didn't want to attack her."

"So they spoke to you?" Dean asked me his eyes getting that hunter's glow. "Who are they? A man? A Woman? Demon? What?"

"I don't know what?" I said shrugging. "They just came to apologize and that's that." I laid back down tossing a pillow over my eyes as a headache began to pulse behind my eyes. "Now can I take a nap for a few? All this yelling and confronting is giving me a headache." Dean grumbled something under his breath and I closed my eyes trying really hard not to complain.

 _ **"Dean,"**_ He was back now, he was calling for Dean. _**"Dean, you mustn't be har-"**_

"Aaaahh!" Dean screamed making me sit up his hands clutched tightly around his ears. "What the hell is that noise?!" I hesitated for a second before doing the same thing.

 _ **"Why are you fighting against my voice, Dean? You're sister has no problem with me."**_

I opened my mouth to speak but Dean took the floor. "Stop this noise whoever you are! Stop!"

 _ **"This happened back at the gas station too..."**_ I wanted to say something comforting but nothing came instead of the sound of glass vibrating faster and faster in the bathroom and around the room. _**"AAAhhh!"**_ The frustrated screams of Castiel made the glass everywhere break around me and Dean. Some of the broken glass scraped at our skin causing small lines of blood to appear, and the room was silent.

I lifted my head up to see Dean doing the same only more hesitant then I did. I rushed to his side and checked to make sure his ears weren't bleeding as that was my first thought. "Dean, can you hear me?" I asked and he nodded still looking shaken. "What was that?" I asked playing along with him. Pretending that I had no idea what was being said around us.

"This happened before." Dean said standing up and closing the laptop which had escaped the glass massacre that surrounded us. "At a gas station around here."

"Can't you take me to it?" I asked feeling scared for what my brother had witnessed by himself. He nodded and grabbed his keys. "Should I call Sam? Maybe he can help too."

"If you want." Dean shrugged grabbing his jacket from off the back of his chair. I pulled out my phone and texted Sam quickly.

'Sam, Christy. Meet us out front of the Library. Dean and I were just "Attacked" in some way here at the hotel. All the glass was shattered.' I felt strangely comfortable lying to Sam but not to Dean. _I wish he would say he's too busy._ I thought as I waited for Sam to respond.

'You guys okay?' He replied a few minutes later. I felt foolish for being so hard on him. He had his reasons, and somewhere deep in me I would have done the same.

'Yeah. A bit shaken up. Dean said this has happened before at a gas station we had gone to. He's wanting to go back to see if we can find something.'

'Okay I'll be out front. Shot gun!' I growled under my breath. _At least I'll get to ride shotgun before he gets in._ I thought as Dean and I left our room. Making sure to put the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the outside door handle.

 **~DSCWin~**

The gas station Dean had said he went to after crawling out of the ground was once again closed. Boards were put up in the empty window slots which was the entire building. I felt bad for the owners who had to come up to it seeing all the windows smashed in. Dean and Sam took their positions around the building pressing their ears gently against the boards to make sure nobody was inside. When Dean and Sam nodded saying it was okay to go inside I went to the door and quickly and effortlessly opened the door.

The squeak alone made me jump as we walked in. The entire building was dark and eerie except for a monitor that was new and placed over in the corner. Most likely had a security system put in to stop future break ins while the owners worked for fix the windows.

"Damn it!" Dean hissed seeing the new addition. I slunk to the floor making sure to keep my body and face hidden in the camera's blind spot while quietly heading to the computer which was fortunately in said blind spot.

Typing quickly the computer whirled and the screens went black as I had pulled up the previous saved images of the gas station before I had come inside. I placed the feed on a five second loop to keep us completely invisible to the system. I waved for my brothers to come in and and they did quickly.

"So it happened here too?" Sam asked pulling out flashlights as the door had to be closed to keep us undetected by the outside world.

"Yeah. I came in for food, water...pleasures." Dean had his crooked smile placed on his lips making me roll my eyes. "I was taking some money out of the register when the TV turned on to static. I turned it off and it turned back on a few seconds later. This time the radio turned on to some lame ass country song." I glared at him. Knowing full well he was just a fan of Country as I was.

"What did you think it was? A demon?"

"Something like that. It had to be powerful. I'll take you to where I crawled out and show you what I found." I glanced at Sam who nodded. I shone my light over in the corner as I thought I had seen something standing there. I cautiously made my way around the desk to pretend to look at something just to see if something was left in the corner. It was the faint scent of fresh fallen rain and my body shivered.

"Let's get out of here please? I'm getting the creeps." I headed back towards the door preparing for the sting as my eyes had just been accustomed to the dark. When we had walked out the sun was blocked by thick black rain clouds that made it comfortable for us to walk out of with.

"Wow..." Dean whistled closing the door behind him while I quickly locked the door again. "What luck." All three of us nodded.

 **~DSCWin~**

The sun was poking its head out from behind the clouds when we arrived back at Dean's burial sight. The sight sent my stomach spinning as I felt something swarm around me. It was like I was on a spinning ride after eating a large lunch but I knew I had nothing in my stomach and I hadn't been on any ride.

"You okay?" Sam asked as I stood in the middle of a couple of miles of down trees. I nodded my head quickly as we walked to where Dean as buried just a few months previous. I knelt down and saw the hole in which Dean had crawled out of and I looked at him. He was clearly more worried about the downed trees then the hole in which I poked at.

"What would cause these trees to be uprooted like this?" Dean asked jogging me out of my mental horror movie of Dean crawling out of the ground, blood dripping from his mouth and had the craving of fresh human brains. I blinked back trying to move back to being professional as I walked to one of the trees and climbed on top. The trees were still alive and healthy but as I bent down as something caught my eye, I knew who did it. A long black feather was stuck in a small knot just below the lowest branch. I wrapped my fingers around it and pulled at it. It crumbled in my hand. _So much for showing proof._

 ** _It's for their own good. I'm not ready to meet them_** _**yet.**_

I stood up and walked back over to my brothers as they spun around pointing and talking clearly trying to treat this as one of our usual cases. "You're thinking Demon?" Sam asked as we started our trek back towards the Impala.

"What else could do that Sammy?" Dean questioned pointing to another row of uprooted trees.

"Maybe, it was Lilith playing with you." Sam suggested. "I mean it could be just a trick. You still go be dead."

"No, it's not Lilith." I said but the voice I heard wasn't something I was familiar with. "It's a bigger power at hand." Sam and Dean slowly turned around and I felt the ground beneath me grow closer and the sky around me darkened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I'm sure some of you are confused as to what is going on with the Italics, bold and now the Underlined bold. This is just how I can help pinpoint who is speaking. Italics is Christina's inner thoughts. The bold is Castiel's and the Bold Underlined is my other OC Celeste. Please I hope you continue to comment and read this. Thank you for the support of Dr. Serpico who I thank. And those who have favorited and are following. Thank you so much!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

I hated sleeping in the Impala while Dean drove like a mad man. But I guess I must of passed out back at the trees for he kept speeding through town as I slowly sat up and rubbed my head. I was placed in the front seat this time in between Sam and Dean.

"You okay?" Sam asked and I nodded my head slowly. I blinked slowly trying to focus on the area around me.

"What the hell happened?"

"You said Lilith wasn't behind all this, that something bigger was at hand and passed out." Dean slowed down seeing that I was a bit better. I grabbed the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes closed. A headache was slowly pounding in the back of my head.

"Did I hit anything?" I asked the paranoid thought of me bleeding from my head popped into my mind a couple of times.

"No, you're fine. Landed on some grass. Scared the hell out of both of us." I looked over at Sam who was looking out the windshield. He was worried about me. I softened my gaze and looked at the dashboard my hand rubbing the back of my head.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't planning on it happening." I felt my stomach bubble and I felt my cheeks burn. "I guess I got lightheaded because I'm hungry."

"Same here." Dean said which came to no surprise. Dean was always the bottomless pit and when it came to greasy foods, like hamburgers, cheeseburgers or pizza he was all over it. "Look here's a diner and it doesn't look to be too busy."

He pulled up and parked the car. I sat in the car a few minutes to wait for my turn to slide out. I moved out of the passenger side door and we headed inside.

The diner was nearly empty of other people. There was probably two other customers while three workers ran the kitchen and floor. "Welcome just you three?" The waitress asked and Dean nodded. "Go ahead and sit where ever."

Dean walked to a table near the back and we all sat down. Sam headed down a hallway most likely to the bathrooms. "You sure you're going to be okay?" Dean asked flipping his coffee cup over on the saucer and I did the same.

"I'm fine Dean. This happens all the time lately. Once it happened while I was on my way home from Bobby's." I let out a shiver. That day was hot and I blamed it on the heat. Luckily I just got stuck in some tall grass. But I had gotten a sit down with Stan about whether or not I've been drinking or it was because I wasn't sleeping well. But this time I knew I was just physically drained after hearing that other voice in my head.

"Just got off the phone with Bobby," Sam's voice made me jump a little in my seat and I noticed my cup was filled with coffee. I grabbed the sugar and poured it into my cup. "Pamela's is other wise healthy but her eyes are completely burned out. Doctor's can't explain it."

"So what are we going to do now?" Dean asked picking up his coffee cup and taking a sip from it.

"Well, despite her not being all happy with us at the present time, she did let me know of a way we can summon Castiel. But it's gonna be tough and we need a lot of stuff from it."

"Alright, we summon this Castiel person tonight." Dean suggested and automatically I nodded. I didn't know what I was going to do now. The voice in my head had stopped as well, as Castiel's. I rubbed at my temples and sat back in my chair playing with the lip of my nearly empty cup.

"Here you go sir," I looked up as the waitress came over with a large piece of pie and set it in front of Dean. "On the house."

"But we only ordered coffee..." Dean said looking up at her suspiciously.

"Oh relax Dean," the waitress cooed snapping and a the two other costumers stood up and blocked the door they were both looking at us with black eyes. "I know how much you like pie."

Sam sat in his chair starting to shake with fury while Dean and I tried to comprehend a possible escape. My eyes closed as I lowered my head but when I opened them again I felt strange once more. It was like I was watching in third person instead of first as the waitress took a seat and sat at the end of our table.

"What is this all about?" Dean asked his eyes narrowing. "Not really in the mood to fight."

"Oh, don't worry. We're just here to wonder how you did it. How you escaped Hell." Everyone in that room wanted to know. Me and Sam, now these Demons. "You're the talk of the underworld about how you escaped. Tell me how you did it and I'll let you three go."

"I don't know how." Dean answered his voice getting lower with anger. I felt a burning in my chest as I watched the demon waitress turn to look at Sam who was struggling to control himself.

"Oh, don't worry, there Sam. I'll get to you in a second." Sam let out a growl before the waitress turned to look at me. "You on the other hand. Are free to just hang around I guess." I felt my body move backwards out of the chair and slammed against the wall. But I didn't feel any pain. I didn't even let out a grunt or groan. I was just sitting there my eyes lowered to the floor Sam and Dean looking confused of what to do.

"Let them go, Demon." That same voice. The voice I had heard back at Dean's grave sight. "If you know what's best for you, you'd follow my instructions, or pay the price." The demons in the diner laughed. "So be it." Since I became a hunter I got familiar with different languages. Latin, Spanish, even some Greek, but never have I heard this before. The language was something I couldn't comprehend but the demons in the diner looked scared as I continued to speak it. To me it sounded like nonsense syllables, strung around some rhythmic talking. It was as if I was saying a spell of some sort. The demons finally grabbed their heads and let out a painful shriek.

"Okay, you three can go. Just make her stop!" The waitress paused and the language I was speaking vanished too. I lowered my head my body was exhausted and I could feel it press harder against the wall.

Sam and Dean rushed to my side and helped me to my feet. My head felt dizzy as Dean walked back to the table to drop off some money. "For the service." He growled. The demon waitress watched us as we walked back to the Impala. The back door was opened and I crawled in my head spinning with color and noise. _This is getting really annoying!_ I thought as I sat up and leaned against the driver side of the back seat. The coolness of the window felt good on my burning body. _Great I'm getting sick. This is just great._

 ** _I'm sorry, that would never happen again unless you say I can._**

I opened my eyes and stared at my reflection in the window. I could see myself looking back at me but as I looked around I saw someone else looking at me. A woman with long flowing hair and large feathered wings. The smell of cooked cinnamon filled the area around me. The car jolted back as Dean drove back to the hotel.

 _ **Please forgive me, Christina. I was only trying to help.**_

 _Whatever you say. Just don't do that again._

 _ **As you wish.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Are you sure you're okay to be out there?" Stan's voice was full of worry as I rubbed my face my phone still pressed up against my ear.

"I'm sure, Stan." I said slowly sitting up on the bed. Sam and Dean had left to grab supplies so that we could summon Castiel with it. The scent of fallen rain filled the room and I could see a large dark shape in the corner it was hunched over and I could see glowing eyes looking at me. "Stan I'll call you when I'm on my way back okay?"

"Okay." Stan said sounding worried. "I love you, Chriss."

"I love you too." I made a soft kissing sound before hanging up the phone. The dark shape shifted so that I could see large wings folded as to not destroy anything. I carefully stood up and walked towards it. "Okay, I have this feeling that I shouldn't be afraid of you."

" _ **That is true.**_ " There wasn't a mouth so I thought it was speaking telepathically to me. " _ **You should allow your brothers to not fear me as well. I'm not here to hurt them.**_ "

"I can't make them not fear you, Castiel. They think you're a demon."

" _ **I'm not a Demon. I'm an angel, a servant of the lord.** **I gripped onto your brother and saved him from Perdition. He will not fear me.**_ " I shook my head as I looked at the shape as it reached a black hand towards me. " ** _Do not worry, I will find my vessel. He will be able to heal your wounds if you are scared of me._** "

I was scared, there was no denying that fact. I heard the hotel door rattle as Dean and Sam's voices also came through it. I turned towards the door before looking back at the corner. The figure and the smell had vanished. I quickly climbed back into bed, knowing full well, Dean had said for me to stay put until they got back. I laid down just as the door opened.

"Hey, you actually listened to me." Dean chuckled tossing a bottle of Excedrin my way. I tossed the bottle aside. My headache wasn't nearly as bad as I had told him. "Alright, you ready to summon this Castiel person?"

"Yeah." I said trying not to sound too excited nor worried. I looked over at Sam who seemed to be inching towards the hotel door. "You okay there, Sammy?" I asked he nodded before helping Dean put all the supplies they had just purchased into his duffel bag surrounded by weapons that could be used to fight off a demonic bear.

"Hey, I forgot I have a date tonight." Sam said his eyes glancing back at the door. "You think you two, plus Bobby could take care of this?"

"You got to be kidding me!" Dean groaned. "You were all like, I can't wait to take this Castiel down. Now you have a date." He let out a sigh and shook his head. "Guess there's no way of stopping you is there?"

"Nope." Sam answered quickly. "See ya guys around." He turned and walked quickly out the door leaving me and Dean alone in the room.

"Ten bucks he doesn't call tomorrow." I said carefully climbing out of the bed. I felt a lot better then when I was left in the room by myself.

"No bet." Dean stated grabbing his duffel bag and holding out his arm just in case I needed to use it to walk out of the room. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just had a freak headache but I'm okay." Dean glanced at me like I was crazy but shrugged it off. For years I have been traveling with him and Sam I had done some strange things. I've healed myself when I was beaten up by Gordon Walker. Been bit my a vampire. Survived a car crash that nearly killed me and Dean. Been stabbed in the back by a knife welding clown monster. I knew I was strange. But it felt good to know that I would always come out smiling, in one way or another. "Come on, Dean. Didn't you say Bobby's meeting us somewhere?"

"Yeah, he is." Dean hated when I changed subjects like that. But he knew it was because I was his sister. Someone who's job description is to change touchy subjects.

 **~DSCWin~**

I stretched on the table watching as Dean finished the devil's trap even though I knew fully well, that they would do diddly squat towards an angel. I wanted to tell them that's what Castiel was. An angel, a heavenly being that mom had told Dean over and over back when he was little that angels were watching over him.

"Okay you guys ready for this?" Dean asked making me and Bobby nod. I held onto a silver knife and watched as Dean walked over towards the summoning bowl. The words flew out of his mouth. It was second nature to recite such complex spells and summons. But I wondered what would happen once Castiel found his vessel. Would I recognize him and know that this was the Castiel from my past?

Silence. We all looked over at Dean who kept glancing up and down from the paper Pamela had given him and turned to look at us. "Did you read it right?" Bobby asked and Dean nodded slowly.

"I...I think so." I grabbed the piece of paper from Dean and stared at the words and replayed his voice in my head. "Did I?"

"Yeah, you did." I said looking over at the walls covered in symbols that Pamela had also provided. "Maybe it's a dud."

"Doubt that." Bobby said folding his arms and sitting down on the table I had been on just moments before. "Pamela may not be a hunter of our skills but she is reliable."

"Not saying anything bad towards your friend, Bobby." I stammered rubbing the back of my head. "Just saying she, like all of us, is Human. She's bound to make mistakes." Dean and Bobby were looking at me, surprised I was stalling. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_

The wind grew more intense as what sounded like large baseball size hail smashed into the roof. The lights inside began to flicker. Dean and Bobby surrounded me keeping an eye out for any kind of danger. It just made me roll my eyes. The smell of the fallen rain was stronger and I glanced over at the window. There wasn't any rain. "He's coming." I sighed just as the doors of the building burst open causing several of the light fixtures to explodes raining the sparks around a man in a tan tench coat, his hair slightly messy, navy blue tie, white shirt and black slacks. I instantly recognized him as Castiel. _This must be his vessel then._ I thought as Castiel stood directly in the devils circle and looked up at the other symbols that surrounded us.

Dean's finger twitched making his gun fire off three bullets that collided into his chest. Castiel looked down at injuries and in a blink of an eye the shirt was just as clean as before. Not even the bullet holes were left. Bobby moved as quickly as he could for a man in his late forties early fifties. But Castiel grabbed him and gently touched his forehead. Bobby fell to the ground like a sack full of potatoes. Dean grabbed another knife and stood in front of me.

"Dean, I'm not an enemy." Castiel said his voice low and gravely much different coming out of a man's body. "I'm a friend."

"Yeah, right." Dean snarled his green eyes blaring. "You just did something to Bobby and I want to know what."

"I simply allowed him to see the truth in who I am."

"And who are you?" Castiel glanced up at me I lowered my face to show weakness, that I was scared and I had no idea who this man/angel was.

"My name is Castiel. I'm an angel. A servant of the Lord."

"Yeah and I'm Santa." Dean said sarcastically.

"Dean, he's telling the truth." I was trembling with fear from the look on Dean's face. "He's an angel. He's been basically a gaurdian angel since I was fourteen."

"It is true Dean. I am also who grabbed your shoulder and pulled you out of Hell." Castiel added gently placing a hand on Dean's left shoulder. I saw Dean stiffen as his eyes went wide. The burn on Dean's shoulder began to glow red then slowly dim away.

"Dean, you okay?" I asked seeing him slump on the table I had gently pushed him to so that he wouldn't fall to the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said looking at Castiel with large eyes. "So can we trust you?"

"Yes, you can." Castiel nodded. "Until we meet again." He moved towards the door but Dean stood up making him stop.

"Stop. Show me more proof that you're an angel and not some demon pretending." Dean's voice was full of seriousness.

Castiel gradually turned around, his eyes glowing. Dean blocked most of the light from his eyes while I continued to stare. To me it wasn't that bright. I swallowed hard as dark feathered shadows grew out from behind Castiel spreading nearly the full width of the building. Dean lowered his hand and stared at the wings with an open mouth. He was just as shocked as I was. "Is this the proof you seek, Dean?" Castiel asked and Dean nodded. "Very well, I'll take my leave now. I'll see you again." Dean and I blinked and Castiel vanished into thin air.

"What the hell..." Bobby groaned making Dean and I rush to his side and helped him to his feet. "Was that really an angel or was it a demon trick?"

"It's a real angel, Bobby." I said ignoring the dizzy spell I was feeling again. "Come on. We got to find Sam." Dean nodded.

"But first I have a group of Demons that need to be exorcised." Dean growled, I shrugged knowing about the group of demons at the diner we had been at.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry this Chapter is kind of confusing. I hope you continue to enjoy and comment. If you have a suggestion for my next story don't hesitate and PM me. I'll see what I can do. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is going to be different then the episode. As it is very clear the last six chapters, it's gonna end upruptly and I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

The Impala was quiet as Dean and I drove back to the diner after making sure Bobby was going to be okay before he drove back towards his house. Dean and I didn't even have the radio playing and it was driving me nuts. I glanced over as he drove his face dark and serious. I felt like my words were the fuse to his explosives so I was afraid to speak. But I had to talk. The noise with only the engine roaring it felt like we were coming back from a hunt with Ellen and Jo a couple of years prier. "Dean, is everything okay?" I asked my voice was shaking with fear but I had to. It had to come out.

"Everything is fine." He growled and I knew that sound. It was the sound of 'Not in the mood to talk.' I wanted to say 'Yeah right,' and make the fifteen minute drive more stressful then was needed. The diner was dark when we pulled up. The same cars as before still in their places, luckily there weren't any civilian cars when Dean parked his car. "You stay here." Dean growled shifting so he could grab his pistol out of his pants.

"No, I'm coming in with you." I said stubbornly, jumping out of the passenger side seat and rushing to the diner's doors pulling on my own service piece in the back of my jeans. "This is a family business after all." I said and he looked at me, before shrugging and going in first. I wasn't going to complain.

The smell of blood and burnt flesh was too great for even Dean to handle. The bodies of the demons lay scattered across the floor. I reached over to the light switches and found them broken. I turned to look at Dean who reached into his jacket and pulled out a flashlight. The only girl, the waitress, was alive and she was sobbing in the corner. Dean and I rushed to her side and saw her eyes were burned out just like Pamela's.

"I told you, already I don't know anything!" She screamed swiping at us with the back of her hand but Dean easily caught it. "No!" She screamed desperately pulling her arm out of Dean's grasp. "Please don't hurt me anymore!"

"Relax, will you?" Dean said annoyed then looked at me. "Can't believe I said relax to a demon." He added, making me smile and chuckle slightly.

"Don't laugh at me! You wouldn't be laughing if this happened to you!" The waitress was starting to bug me.

"Sorry, wasn't laughing at you. Just my brother." The waitress' face paled more as she turned her head slowly in my direction. If I was asked if I was scared to see an eyeless demon I wouldn't lie; I'd say I was absolutely terrified. "What happened here?"

"Sam, came with her. They killed the other two. I was just licking my own wounds when this bright light came over me and a man showed up. He demanded I tell him which way Sam and that girl went. I said I didn't know and he...and he..." She started to sob again leaning back against the wall and out of Dean's grasp. "Please just end it for me."

"Not until you tell us where Sam and the girl you said he was with is." Dean's snarl was darker then usual and it made a cold shiver run up and down my spine. _Remind myself never to cross him ever._ I thought and I nodded slightly.

"I'll tell you if you promise me to end it for me." The demon hissed and Dean agreed. "They headed outside of town, West I believe. They drove a Yellow Mustang GT."

"Alright, thanks." Dean said standing up and walking towards the diner's doors.

"Wait, you promised me!" The demon screamed still sensing me near, took a lunged towards me but I quickly got out of the way. A bullet discharge making me jump as Orange light escaped the demon's mouth. I watched as the body slumped to the ground dead.

"And I kept my promise." Dean growled and turned to leave. "Come on Christy. We got to go."

 **~DSCWin~**

Dean turned off the headlights and turned off the impala. I didn't want to argue with Dean if he told to stay in the car. But he climbed out and looked over at me and I quietly exited the car. I hated feeling uneasy with my brothers. This was one of those times. But I kept my mouth shut. Something about what had happened to Pamela, back at the shed where we had called Castiel, and even what the demon had said was making Dean more dangerous to be around.

We walked around the small abandoned building until we saw the yellow Mustang parked out near the edge of the property. I heard muffled screams coming from inside and Dean and I rushed to the window fearing Sam was being tortured or hurt, but it was another man; but judging from the black soulless eyes we saw he was a demon.

"Hey isn't that...?" I pointed a finger at the burnett that stood behind Sam and saw Dean nod his head. "What she doing here with Sam?"

"Don't know." Dean whispered and pulled me closer to him when Sam walked towards the window but he had turned his back towards us. Dean pointed silently towards the other window and we move soundlessly to the other window.

"Alright Sam, you ready to try again?" The girl from early said, leaning heavily on the doorframe of the room.

"Yeah." Sam sighed and raised his hand. The demon strapped to the chair began to scream as if he was being exorcised. I felt a little sorry for the demon as Sam continued to do whatever he was doing. I was shaking heavily next to Dean who pulled me back to get a better look at Sam. I lowered myself to the ground scared to see more until I heard the last bit of painful screaming and then nothing. Sam had changed and I could feel it.

"Shit, come on." Dean grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet as he dragged me back to the Impala. We quickly climbed inside and watched as the yellow Mustang turned on and drove off. "Wait here." Dean said as he carefully went back towards the house. I didn't want to go anyways. I had a feeling I had known what Sam had done to the demon. Both demon and host somehow were killed. I could just feel it.

 **~DSCWin~**

Dean and I sat in our hotel room after getting a text from Sam saying he was heading back. I was trying to get the scream of the man out of my head when the door to the hotel opened and Sam walked in trying to be quiet.

"How was your date?" Dean asked making Sam jump, as he wasn't expecting us to be awake.

"It was good." Sam said trying to calm himself down. "Just went out to get a few drinks." He said walking quickly towards his bed. I took in a deep breath as I looked up at him.

"I bet it was to kill for." Dean said emphasizing on the word kill. Sam's face had dropped its color slightly as he sat down on his bed slowly.

"I..I don't know what you mean." Sam stammered looking at Dean then at me.

"Sam, we saw you on your 'date'." My voice squeaked as I talked. It always happened when I'm trying not to be scared. "How did you managed to kill that Demon?" Dean shot me a look of 'come on we weren't going to say anything', but my body couldn't handle the pain I was feeling.

The color drained completely out of Sam's face as I looked at him. His face had all the signs of being guilty of some sort. "You saw us?" He asked making Dean reluctantly nod his head. He took in a deep breath as he looked at us. I knew it was wrong of me to pressure him, but I needed to know what he'd been doing least last four months.

"How was she involved in this, Sam." Dean asked stopping me from interviewing my brother.

"She came to me a few weeks ago, telling me that the demon I had gotten rid of went into her ex-boyfriend." Sam's answer made my stomach twist.

"Sam, who is she really?" I snapped. It was really unlike me to be angry but with everything that had been happening and the questions that kept bubbling into my mind I had lost it. "Tell us the truth please. That's all that I should get after you left me for four months."

I was staring hard into Sam's eyes mentally telling him that I was not playing and wanted the truth. "She's Ruby."

"Ruby?" Dean asked getting that thinking look he got when he's trying to figure something hard. "Like Ruby who allowed Lilith to escape?"

"Yeah."

"So while I was dead, you left family to shack up with a demon? Man my sacrifice must have really took a toll on you." I was trying not to explode so I kept my mouth shut, but I continued to watch Sam as we continued to interview him. It made me sick to have to do it towards him, but we all needed answers.

"Look, Dean I made a mistake. But we can trust Ruby." Something flipped in my stomach. I didn't trust her before Dean had been killed, I wasn't going start there. "She's helping me get rid of Lilith once and for all."

"By killing one demon at a time?" Dean questioned.

"Yes, until we can find Lilith. Plus, I'm able to try and save innocent people who are possessed."

"Sam, not saying what you're doing isn't noble. But you got to understand that it just isn't sitting right with me." The look I got from Sam made my anger boil once again. It was look of 'I'm doing our job.' "You know what, I'm not going to have an argument."

"Same here," Dean said standing up grabbing his bag. "Let's go home."

 **The End**


End file.
